Why are you so obsessed with him?
by Bananablez
Summary: Most fangirls are obsessive and crazy to an extent. But one Akaya fan has it so bad she is now in the insane asylum. See what happened to her and how crazy she really is. This is a very one-sided AkayaOC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! It's rated T for some swear words. This is a very one-sided AkayaOC story.**

**Disclaimer: Bananablez does not own PoT. The only thing she owns is Haruka.**

* * *

**Why are you so obsessed with him?**

My name is Haruka. Just Haruka. You don't need to know my surname because it's not accurate. It should be Kirihara. Kirihara Haruka, yea that's so much better than the shitty surname I have now.

You want to know about me don't you? Why I'm in a straight-jacket in a padded room. Why the people in white lab coats have to keep on drugging me with sedatives. It's because of my soul mate, Kirihara Akaya.

I love that second-year. He is MY life. Without him I would waste away into nothing. The wall in my bedroom is plastered with candid pictures I took with my trusty buddy Rho. Rho- she's my camera and my only friend. The other girls stayed away from me at Rikkaidai. I don't know why, they were stalkers just like me. Well they didn't steal underwear from their favorite regulars or constantly stalk their Facebooks, and Twitters. They didn't record their voice every time they spoke in class. They didn't even try to spike their water bottles so they could carry them off behind the bushes! They weren't dedicated enough about knowing each and every detail of their _precious_ regulars' lives. But I was. Unfortunately I have no access to the internet in this room. So who knows what dangers have befallen my precious Akaya-sama. What if some little slut tried to have her way with him? I need to protect him!

I met the second-year in the crowded hallways of Rikkaidai. We only saw each other for a mere second but that was all it took. It was love at first sight for me. Since he is my soul mate I just know he fell in love with me at first sight as well! Since that fateful day in the halls I devoted my every waking second to Akaya-sama. Nothing will stop us from being together, nothing I tell you. Why? True love conquers all that's why. No straight-jacket in a padded room in an insane asylum will stop me from being with my Akaya-sama. I just know he is out there trying to find me. When he does find me, he'll break me out of this hellhole and we will run off together and have cute little babies. It will happen I assure you of that.

So do you want to see some pictures of him. I've managed to hide Rho from those stupid men in white lab coats. It's kind of hard to make her work in a straight jacket but I can do it using my teeth. See, now she's on. Now look at this picture right here. That's his hair. Look at that picture. Oh my god, he's sweating. Oh that is just so sexy! And look! Look right here it's him in devil mode.

OOOOOOHHHHHH! That is just so divine! It shouldn't be called devil mode but Sexy-mode! Oh yea oh that is just so hot! No one on this earth is as hot as Akaya-sama. So you can suck on that you moronic Atobe fan girls.

Akaya-sama is the real deal! Not Atobe Keigo, he's ugly with that mole. Akaya-sama is flawless like a god. You guys are so psychotic for going after Atobe. You hear me bitches? ATOBE IS UGLY AND YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHO FOR FAWNING OVER HIM! YOU GUYS ARE THE PSYCHOTIC ONES NOT ME!

...Oops...

It looks like my yelling caught the attention of the guards. They are calling for the sedatives again. I'm used to the long needle jabbing me and making me slip into unconsciousness. You want to know more? Come back next time ok?

* * *

The guards of the asylum were used to hearing patient Haruka also known as DP-1123 calling out for her "Akaya-sama". She had been in there for over 3 months now. Ever since that incident at the Kantou Finals for Boy's Junior High Tennis. She had been getting worse as the days went by. Now she was talking to herself as if there was someone in the room with her. And it wasn't Rho this time who ever that was.

"You hear me bitches? ATOBE IS UGLY AND YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHO FOR FAWNING OVER HIM!" DP-1123 screamed in her usual deranged manner. _It's time for the sedatives, _thought Guard 1. He looked at Guard 2 and they both nodded simultaneously. Guard 2 turned to the face that wall and pressed a small blue button. An alarm rung loudly through the corridors. DP-1123 stopped her screaming and began talking in a whisper.

Within one minute of sounding the alarm a tall guy with black hair named Dr. Ikeda walked briskly down the hallway. His white lab coat flew behind him as he reached in his pocket to obtain a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe with a long needle.

"Was she screaming again?" Dr. Ikeda asked the two guards.

"Yes, this time about some Atobe dude who she thinks is ugly" Guard 1 said while nodding. Dr. Ikeda sighed as he stuck the needle into the top of the bottle. He began to draw up 10 cc worth of sedative when he stopped. _I think DP-1123 needs 15 cc now, _he sighed mentally as he added another 5 cc to the liquid. Guard 2 opened the door to DP-1123's padded room. Dr. Ikeda walked in with Guard 1 following him in for his safety.

"DP- I mean Haruka, we're here to calm you down" Dr. Ikeda said in as nice as a tone as he possibly could. Haruka looked up at him with with crazed green eyes and disarrayed black hair that was beginning to lose the black color of the dye. He could see the true color of her hair, a light brown at the roots of her hair.

"But sir, I've been just as calm as ever!" Haruka said in a sweet voice. Dr. Ikeda could hear the guards huff in annoyance.

"If you were so calm then why did the guards sound the alarm?" he asked.

"Because they hate me. They are trying to bring me down. To keep me away from my Akaya-sama!" Haruka protested.

"What did you just say you-" Guard 1 started to shout back but Ikeda rose his hand up to silence him.

"Now now, Haruka they don't hate you" Dr. Ikeda said as he slowly inched his way forward to the wild eyed girl. Haruka stood her ground as he cautiously made his way to her. Before long, he was only a few inches away from her. He laid his free hand on her shoulder and peered once more into her wild green eyes. He remembered when she first came in how her eyes were red. _They were from contacts_, he recalled. Apparently she had worn colored contacts to imitate the look of this Akaya person she is so obsessed with.

"Haruka this will help you calm down" Dr. Ikeda said softly with a smile as he pierced her skin with the needle. He pushed on button on the syringe that allowed all 15 cc of sedative go through the needle and into her veins. He kept on giving Haruka soothing words until the sedative took effect and she slipped into unconsciousness. He carefully picked the stick-thin girl up and placed her onto the cot in her padded room.

"DP-1123 should be calm now" Dr. Ikeda said as he faced the two guards. He began to walk out the room until Guard 1 stopped him. Guard 1 didn't speak but instead pointed to a small silver square lying out in the opening.

Guard 1 bent down to pick it up. He examined it before giving a hearty chuckle.

"Ah so this is Rho! It's her camera. Must have pictures of this Akaya dude. I can't believe we didn't find this sooner!" Guard 1 said amused at his finding. Dr. Ikeda tooked the camera from the guard and examined it. He saw that there was the word "Rho" etched into the side of the photo-capturing device. He sighed as he stuffed it into his pocket and walked out with the guards following behind him. He couldn't allow DP-1123 to have anything in her room in her current state. It was too dangerous. The guards shut the heavy door and relocked it.

"Let me know if she starts yelling again" Dr. Ikeda said before walking off down the hallway. The guards nodded and continued to resume their surveillance of the asylum.

* * *

**I would love it you reviewed her story! So if you would please review. I would like constructive criticism so I can learn from my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bananablez is back with the next chapter of this story! I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter!**

Warnings: More swearing and violence.

Side note: The match described in this chapter is the Manga Match of Akaya vs Fuji.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. And neither do you! 

* * *

**Why do you have to be so heartless?**

Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Those stupid guards! Why I should just strangle them when they aren't looking and…

Oh my bad, I didn't see you there. He-he, ladies and germs I got some bad news for you all. They camera-napped Rho. I know crazy right? Those guards are always trying to bring me down. They try to make it out like I'm a deranged, obsessive, stalking fan girl. Everyone knows I am the most sane person in this facility. And of course everyone knows that Akaya-sama is mine!

On the subject of bad news, the dye in my hair is coming out. My roots have already turned back to that repulsive shade of brown. Ugh, I like it dyed black just like Akaya-sama's hair. First they took away my colored contacts and now this! Sure I didn't need them but I liked how they made my eyes look like Akaya-sama's are in Devil Mode. Everything that keeps me attached to my soul mate is being taken away from me. It's like the forces of the universe are doing every conceivable thing in their power to keep me away from Akaya-sama.

Well, on the bright side my hair is still in its organized chaos! I haven't combed my hair in almost a year now. At least my hair will be in the same style as Akaya-sama's even when the last of the dye fades out.

I suppose you guys deserve an explanation as to what exactly happened to cause me to be locked up in here. Well it all started in the Kantou finals. Rikkaidai was beating the shit out of Seigaku. I mean their doubles pairs were no match for Akaya-sama's senpais. We were about to make a clean sweep when Yanagi Renji just had to lose to that overgrown version of Dexter.

I have to admit it was quite the nerd battle. But Seigaku's number one weirdo managed to win. By the way I've heard he was a stalker. He should be arrested! He should have those creepy green books confiscated.

So now it was up to my darling Akaya-sama. He was up against Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke. It was a manly god against a "tensai" who didn't have any balls. When Akaya-sama declared he would win in 15 minutes I screamed in delight. Of course he would win how could he lose to a cross-dressing girl?

Before long Akaya-sama was in Devil Mode. I proclaimed my undying love to him when he did. Some of the people gave me awkward glances and a few muttered "psycho stalker girl". I just flipped them off.

Akaya-sama managed to blind the "tensai" and Seigaku started booing my soul mate. That was just wrong on so many levels, don't you agree? How dare they boo my soul mate! So I stood up and brought out my trusty megaphone and yelled "Fuck you Seigaku! Akaya-sama rules and you know it!" I was going to say more but the police came and took me away.

Screw those policemen. I didn't get to see the rest of my dearest love's game. I never miss any of his games! They kept me for awhile so I could cool down. I didn't need to cool down I was just fine. When they finally let me go I ran as fast as I could. I saw a girl with brown pigtails walking shyly to a machine. I tackled her to the ground. She screamed pitifully as I landed on top of her.

"W-w-wh-what do you want?" she stammered, I could tell she was on the verge of crying. _Haha weak little girl_, I thought.

"What happened in the last game? Tell me damn it!" I roared into her already trembling face.

"F-Fuji-senpai beat Kirihara Akaya. Akaya went into Muga no Kyuchi and now he's out cold" she sputtered as quickly as possible. Her words sunk into my brain. Akaya-sama _lost_. That bastard Fuji must have cheated. No way could some closed-eyed freak ever beat my Akaya-sama.

The rest was a blur to me. I jumped off the girl and I probably stepped on her pigtails or face or something because she yelped in pain. I ran faster than the fastest track runners. My destination was the place where Seigaku gathered at. I saw Fuji being patted on the back by some of his teammates, I could tell he was still blind. I pushed many people out the way before I tackled Fuji off the bench and to the ground. He never saw that one coming! I began to punch him and scream in his face. I couldn't see his reaction or where I was hitting him since hot tears were blinding me. However I did hear the shocked gasp of the Seigaku team. I heard someone call for the police. I felt hands grasp my shoulders to attempt to pull me away from my helpless victim. But I began to thrash as hard as possible to shake the people off of me. It worked as I felt them release me. I managed to wipe my eyes to get a clear look at Fuji's face it. His eyes were still clouded from the blindness yet his face was full of terror and confusion. I smirked as I shoved my knee into his groin. Looks like he won't be able to have any children.

"That's for cheating against Akaya-sama you bastard" I yelled triumphantly. The Seigaku crowd gasped in horror before they shouted at me. They said things like "Fuji-senpai won fair and square!" and "Akaya was the one who cheated! He made Fuji go blind!".

I stood up on top of Fuji's body and looked at the angry faces of the Seigaku Tennis club. I gave them a very nice little smirk. Before I could retort I felt a strange jolt go through my body. It felt like the static shock you get from rubbing your feet across carpet in socks and then touching a medal doorknob. Except it was a lot worse. The police must of have used a taser on me.

I don't quite recall the police ride down to the station. The effects of being tasered are harsh. I went into questioning where I boldly defended my actions. I know they asked me something about the assault but I can't seem to wrap my mind around the actual questions. I do remember telling them that Akaya-sama is my one and only. That he is my soul mate. I tried to explain to them that it was all Fuji's fault. That I was defending my soul mate against him. Unfortunately, I passed out. I woke up in the hospital where they were treating me for the effects of the taser gun.

It was hell, I tell you. Pure living hell. Every waking moment without knowing where my Akaya-sama is or what he is doing is pure torture for me. I screamed for him day and night so I got little sleep. I yelled at the nurses to bring Akaya to my bedside. Yet they never did. The doctors called for a psychiatrist to evaluate my mental health. The psychiatrist told them I was insane due to my "outbursts" and "fantasies". Before I knew it, I was here in the insane asylum.

But you guys know I'm sane. Any person who is not with their soul mate would yell and scream until they saw their soul mate again. I AM SANE I TELL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I. AM. SANE. I JUST NEED MY AKAYA-SAMA. DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND? CAN'T YOU JUST GRANT ME THAT ONE WISH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HEARTLESS!

…Fuck…

It looks like Dr. Ikeda is going to be down here soon to knock me out. I have to go nighty-night now. Bye!

* * *

Dr. Ikeda got called down to DP-1123's room yet again. He was starting to get annoyed with her outbursts. _But that's what I get for working in a mental hospital, _he reasoned. He saw the usual guards patrolling the corridors. He gave them a curt nod before opening DP-1123's room and walking in.

"You were screaming again DP- I mean Haruka." Dr. Ikeda said while trying to pin the girl with a stern stare. Dr. Ikeda was unable to though when he saw how desperate the girl looked. She was on her knees, her green eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Please Dr. Ikeda," she begged "Please just let me see my Akaya-sama. I promise I will be a good girl from now on. Just let me see him."

"I'm sorry Haruka I just can not allow it." he said. Haruka wailed loudly in utter despair. One of the guards peeked in from around the door and yelled "Oi, keep it down! Ikeda why haven't you sedated that little monster yet?"

"Hush!" Dr. Ikeda ordered before returning his gaze to the girl sobbing on the floor. "DP-1...I mean Haruka listen to me dear" he said while kneeling down next to the girl. Haruka looked up to the doctor expectantly.

"I'm going to have to sedate you again. But in 3 days I want to talk to you. One-on-one, just you and me. Does that sound good? If the talk goes well I might even give you Rho back." he asked. The girl nodded. Haruka stuck her arm out waiting for the long needle to jab her into unconsciousness.

Two minutes later, Dr. Ikeda stepped out of the room of the now unconscious patient. He looked at the two guards and sighed.

"I'm going now. DP-1123 shouldn't cause you anymore problems for the rest of the day" he said in a professional manner. He walked down the hallway without another word.

An hour passed after the sedation. The two guards where dutifully doing their jobs until the taller guard turned to the shorter one.

"Hey Kouhei? Didn't a couple of kids take out restraining orders on DP-1123?" the taller guard asked.

"A couple? More like half the school. Well at least the entire tennis team did." Kouhei replied. The taller guard shook his head in dismay. The two guards returned to their patrol of the corridors without another word.

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review! I accept constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter! Haruka and Dr. Ikeda have a little talk. **

**It's still rated T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Bananablez does not own PoT. She does own Haruka, Dr. Ikeda and those two guards.**

* * *

**The talk**

NOOOO! NOOOO! How the hell could I let this happen to me? I'm fucking ruined. Damn you Dr. Ikeda, have you ever heard of ignorance is bliss? Fuck you guards! Don't think I heard your snickering during the talk. You bastards should sleep with one I open for the rest of your lives I tell you!

You! So you're back huh? I don't have time for you. I need to plot. Plot my escape. Plot my revenge. Why are you just standing there? Get out of here!

What? You're not moving. Are you just that retarded? You say you want to know what happened to me? Why I'm cursing the guards and Dr. Ikeda? I guess I can tell you. You're the only one I can trust now it seems.

So earlier this morning I was called down to Dr. Ikeda's office. Those stupid guards outside my door led me there. They kept on prodding me with the nightstick. I swear that tall ugly one tried to trip me. Anyways they practically threw me into the office and stood outside the door…

* * *

_*flashback*_

Dr. Ikeda was sitting on one side of the long metal table in a composed, professional manner. Haruka also known as DP-1123 stood on the opposite end of the table with an intense gaze. The two guards stayed just outside the room, ready for any situation that could come up.

"DP- I mean Haruka. Haruka dear, please sit down." Dr. Ikeda said while motioning to the chair in front of the young girl. The young girl gave the chair a wary look before awkwardly sitting herself down in it. Thanks to the straightjacket she was still in, she could hardly get comfortable.

"I'm so glad you are willing to chat with me Haruka" Dr. Ikeda started with a small smile. He carefully watched every reaction the girl took, evaluating her current state of mind.

"Yea, yea. What did you want to talk to me about?" Haruka asked nonchalantly.

"This Akaya-sama person you keep on talking about. I hear about him 24/7 almost. Whether you're awake or asleep. Even in most of your outbursts I hear his name." Dr. Ikeda replied. He noted the instant change in mood when mentioning this person Haruka constantly babbled on about. Her green eyes brightened, and a smile broke onto her lips. Her shoulders relaxed even though they were bound in a tight straightjacket.

"Akaya-sama is the best! NO one in this world can compare to him. He is a king among kings. Lord among lords. He is the Alpha of the Alphas. And Akaya-sama is all mine!" Haruka shouted gleefully. A loud sigh escaped her lips. The guards outside began to chuckle in pure mirth.

"So I assume you and this Akaya person have a long history"

"No, not really. I only met him just over a year ago. But it feels like forever. It feels as if my life didn't have a meaning until I met him."

"So when did you fall in love with him?" asked Dr. Ikeda in a slightly unsure voice.

"The moment I met him of course. And I know the same thing happened to him when he first saw me!" Haruka chirped.

"Love at first sight? Dear, that's not possible." Dr. Ikeda replied in a professional manner. Haruka's chipper atmosphere dropped as she looked him dead in the face and asked…

"What?"

"It's not possible to fall in love at first sight. You have to know a person before you say you love them. At most you probably had an intense feeling of lust. It's normal don't worry about that. But don't confuse lust with love." he explained as if he were reading from a textbook. Dr. Ikeda looked into the face of a wide-eyed Haruka. He could see the emotions playing like a movie on her face. Shock, Denial, Anger, Worry, more Denial.

"You're wrong, Dr. Ikeda. Akaya-sama and I fell in love at first sight. You can't tell me I didn't fall in love. If I could point my finger at you I would." Haruka accused.

"I'm telling you sweetie, that was lust you felt. It's quite common in kids your age with all those crazy hormones"

"It was love at first sight I tell you!" Haruka yelled in defiance.

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor."

"So?"

"So that means I'm the expert."

"I think you need to be laid. You have too many sticks up your ass" Haruka retorted with a smug expression on her face. She felt proud when she saw the usually composed doctor look absolutely dumbfounded. It took him awhile to pick his jaw up off the floor. Meanwhile the guards were literally rolling around on the floor in laughter. It wasn't everyday they saw Dr. Ikeda get served and by a mere middle schooler no less.

"Ahem" Dr. Ikeda said while trying to regain his composure and the remaining dignity he had last. "Haruka when is the last time you've spoken to Akaya?"

"Just yesterday" she replied with a smirk. All laughter in the hallway ceased and it was now Dr. Ikeda's turn to say "What?".

"You heard right, just yesterday. Akaya-sama and I have mental communication with each other. There's no need for face-to-face talks or texting or things like that when you have telepathy" Haruka beamed.

"Haruka, You can't be serious"

"Why do you say that Dr. Ikeda?"

"That's utterly ridiculous"

"Says who"

"You can't have mental communications with anybody""Says who"

"It's just implausible"

"Says who"

A long silence followed that brief exchange of words. Dr. Ikeda and Haruka stared at each other while the two guards tried their best to wrap their minds around the conversation. Had the girl just said she has had telepathic conversations with this Akaya-sama person? Dr. Ikeda kept a dignified air while Haruka seemed to be having an inner conflict. Part of her wanted to yell and scream at the doctor. To tell him that he was wrong. The other part however seemed to believe him. After the tense silence Haruka began to burst out in laughter_._

"Is something funny Haruka?"

"Yea, you!"

"Me?"

"Uhuh! Look at you. Trying to tell me about love. I have a soul mate and you don't. Yet you are trying to tell me about love."

"Haruka, this isn't about me. It's about you. My love life has nothing to do with it."

"Love life? What love life! You have none. You're always here! And you are always so uptight. My God Dr. Ikeda you are such a hard ass. If I shoved coal up your ass, it would come out as diamonds when you go take a crapper in the toilet."

A short pause followed. Then laughter erupted from the hallway. Dr. Ikeda was embarrassed and slightly ticked off by the girl's attacks on him. Haruka mentally patted herself on the back for serving the doctor yet again.

"DP-1123. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. One more outburst like that, and it's back to your room" Dr. Ikeda stated in his cold, professional tone of voice. His face was still tinged red by the previous insult.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ikeda. It won't happen again." Haruka said with fake sincerity. The doctor could tell she was faking but let the matter drop anyways. He took a deep breath before asking the girl another question.

"So you're telling me you haven't had a face-to-face conversation with Akaya?"

"No of course not! I just told you. Mental communication."

"Telepathy can be fabricated by your brain. If you've never ever talked to him it means you've never been in love with him. And that he's never been in love with you."

More silence followed. The guards outside listened intently. They both agreed this was better than any Soap Opera that came on TV.

The words struck Haruka like a bullet train in Rush Hour. Her whole world seemed to be crashing down upon her. Everything the doctor had said seemed to echo painfully in her skull. What if he was right? What if there was no love between her and Akaya-sama? What if this was all just a delusion she cocked up? All these what ifs were making Haruka's head spin. As much as she wanted to block every word Dr. Ikeda had said she couldn't.

_Why can't I retort? Why can't I block it out? _Haruka thought. _Is it true what Dr. Ikeda said? All this time, I've been living a lie? _

Dr. Ikeda watched the young patient's reaction to his cold harsh truth. Part of him was filled with regret for uttering those words to her yet the rest knew it had to be done. She had been going on with this delusion for far too long. She had confused lust and maybe even a small crush with full blown love. And it was costing her sanity among other things.

"Haruka" Dr. Ikeda called. No response was given

"Haruka? Answer me." Still no response.

"Ha-"

"Shut up," Haruka growled, "JUST SHUT UP I TELL YOU! My world just came crashing down on me can't you see?"

"Haruka we need to talk-"

"Talk, Talk? HA! There's nothing more that needs to be said! Take me back to my little padded room."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." Haruka said as she bowed her head to hide the tears spilling from her eye sockets.

Dr. Ikeda was shocked. His words seemed to have gotten through to her. To his surprise she didn't blow up on him too much. He figured everything was still sinking into her head. Dr. Ikeda called for the two guards to escort the girl back to her room.

_*end flashback*_

_

* * *

_

Well there, now you know. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. How could Akaya-sama not love me? How could I not love Akaya-sama? I mean we're soul mates right? Right? We're soul mates. Bonded forever by the hands of destiny. Dr. Ikeda was wrong. We love each other.

But what if Dr. Ikeda was right. What if I've been deluding myself all this time? Maybe he's just jealous because I could probably get more action than he ever could. Or maybe he knows more than I do. GAAAAAHHH! I can't think straight anymore. If all this time there was no love between Akaya and I...

I need some time alone. So leave me be OK? Just leave me be.

* * *

**OOOH! Looks like Haruka might be on the verge of a mental meltdown. Does she really love Akaya or was this all just a fantasy? What's going to happen next? The last chapter is coming up! Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
